Summer Camp Rox
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! The story focuses on Rox, a 12 year old boy who has befriended Phineas and Ferb. It seems they could have a good time at a camp, but Rox and Phineas have one thing in the way from having the best time in their life: Former Crushes
1. Prolouge: Welcome to Summer Camp, Rox

"What? We're going to Summer Camp?" I yelled at Phineas. If you don't know who I am, my name is Rox Ariole, a twelve year old kid who likes to hang out with my friends Phineas and Ferb. I met them a few months ago when I transfered to Danville Middle School, the Danville in California. I live right across the street from them, in a fairly nice house.

"I said, we took an invitation from Irving and are going to the woods for a week," Phineas said, showing me a flyer of the camp.

"Oh, Irving, again?" I sighed.

"You really don't like Irving, do you?" he asked.

"No, no I don't. But why are you guys going?" I asked.

"Because our parents are going to be out of town, and Candace is at Tokyo with Stacy and her family, and they didn't want us to be alone by ourselves," Phineas said.

"Why don't you guys just stay here and we could just watch over you?" I asked, really not wanting to go.

"We said that, but our parents won't listen to us, since we're "too young"," he said, which I could understand, since they did burn down their house during one of their projects and they had to rebuild it.

"But why do I have to go with you guys?" I asked.

"Because, the only person we will probably know is Irving, and he's REALLY creepy, you know what I mean?" he said, which I could understand.

"Argh, fine. But only because I don't want you two by yourselves with that stalker," I said, as I pinky promised.

"Thank you," he said, "But also, I just remembered that Baljeet is going too," he said, which just turned my world upside down.

"WHAT? That little nerd-athon freak?" I yelled, which almost half the neighborhood could hear, and also Baljeet, who just "happened" to have heard it. When he was about to turn, I took Phineas and Ferb, who I almost forgot was there, into my house.

**Phineas' POV:**

As Rox took us into the house, I asked, "Is Baljeet really that bad?"

"Seriously? You don't even know him. I've known him for only a few months, and I have to say that he's about as annoying a person as you can get. He thought I was smart, so he signed me up for the decatholon, when I was always copying your answers. Now, since I lost him the decatholon, he nags me about losing the decatholon thing for him," he yelled. Rox had brown messy hair, which he only combs during important occasions, and wears a orange shirt with an "X" on it, from his name, and black shorts. He wears an ankle bracelet on his left ankle, which I still don't understand why.

I thought for a moment, then said, "But wouldn't that be your fault, since he chose you, because you got the second highest grades? Anyways, try to enjoy it. They have a pool, an arcade, foosball, air hockey, basketball, ping pong and what not," I said.

"Really? Awesome. I haven't played pool since I lived in Sonoma. Where is this camp?" he asked. I was rather happy that he was interested in the camp, since it was nearby his old home.

"In woodland area nearby Sonoma County," I answered, which brought his spirits up.

But he ran off for a moment and came back with luggage for the week. "Ok, when are we going?" Rox asked.

"How did you pack so fast?" I asked.

"Never understimate the skills of the son of a postal shipper," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything packing?" I asked.

"It just does, ok?" Rox answered.

"But don't you have to tell your parents that you're going to a summer camp for a week?" I asked, which he had forgotten.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot. Wait for me in the front yard," he said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Wait, it doesn't start till noon," I yelled, which he didn't hear. "Oh well, so Ferb, what do you want to do for an hour and a half?" I asked, as Ferb stuck out his pointer fingers, and hit my pointer finger. "Oh, ok. I guess you really are a "man of action", huh Ferb?" I said as we played chopsticks.

**Rox's POV:**

I ran into the kitchen as my mom was sitting reading the newspaper. "Uh, mom?" I said.

"You can go," she said, which surprised me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Mothers just have that instinct," she said, as I looked up to see a security camera. When I noticed that, I looked in the other room to see two other security cameras, one nearby the computer, and one by the door.

"Mom, can I just say this honestly?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to say?" she replied.

"You are a stalker," I said plainly, but before I knew it, my mom grabbed me and started giving me nuggies.

"What did you say, punk? And about your own mother?" she asked, as she tried to suffocate me.

"I-ahh so-sorry," I tried to say, but I was about to lose all the air in my lungs when she dropped me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Fine, just get out of my sight," she said, as I saluted her and got myself out of there as soon as possible.

But I stayed behind a wall, out of range of the security cameras, as I heard my mom talk to my dad.

"You okay, honey?" my dad asked.

"Honey," my mom said, "Our boy is growing up," as she started to sob.

"Yes, yes he is," he said as he comforted her.

I left and went outside, to see my friends playing chopsticks. "Really? Chopsticks?" I asked.

"What? Do you have something against chopsticks?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Anyways, where is the bus?" I asked.

"It comes at twelve," Phineas said, which made me upset.

"You sure about that?" I asked, hoping it came earlier.

"I'm pretty sure we'd be sure if we said what we said," Ferb implied.

"What did you say?" I asked, not understanding what he said.

"Uh, nevermind," Ferb said.

"What my step-brother meant is that it isn't coming till twelve," Phineas said.

"Isn't that in an hour in twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah," Phineas said. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked, showing his pointer fingers.

"Fine, but no more ganging up on me, okay?" I asked as I started playing.

An hour and twenty minutes went by as we were woken up by too familiar voice. "...You call this someone who's been in the decatholon? This is disgraceful."

"Shut up, Baljeet!" I yelled, as I noticed that the bus had come. "Wake up, guys," I said as I tried to wake them up, but then shushed by someone.

"Don't wake them up yet. I'm taking a picture of them sleeping for the weekly blog," Irving said, as I just pushed him aside and woke the two step-brothers up.

"Huh, what happened?" Phineas asked, as his view was obstructed by Irving's face.

"Argh, this is why I came. I can't leave you with THAT for a week," I said, as I helped bring their stuff into the bus.

**Ferb's POV:**

The bus ride was a long one, as I was fixing my laser watch. Phineas and Rox had fallen asleep, Rox so frustrated by Irving that ran out of fuel and collapsed. Phineas followed into the dream world as he fell asleep soon after. Irving spent half an hour taking pictures of Phineas and I until he finally stopped bothering us. Baljeet has been studying ever since we got into the bus, though I don't know what he's studying. The bus driver said that it will only be fifteen minutes left, though I doubt that with the traffic coming, that we will be there anytime soon, so I'll just go to sleep and wait for something to wake me up.

**Rox's POV:**

"AH!" I screamed as I awoke from my dream, as everyone turned around to stare at me. "Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"You okay, Rox?" Baljeet asked, which kind of surprised me, since I didn't think he would be the first to ask if I was okay.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream," I said. _But what was with that dream? Who were those people? _I thought to myself, but just decided to forget about it.

When I turned back to my seat, I realized that I had woken up Phineas and Ferb. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry about waking you up."

"It's okay. I was about to wake up anyways," Phineas said, as Ferb didn't reply.

**Phineas' POV:**

_That was a weird dream _I thought to myself as I just shook it off as I realized we were leaving the bus. "Wow, that was fast. How long were we asleep?" I asked.

"Two hours, eleven minutes, and forty two seconds to be exact," Irving said, as Rox punched him.

"You really are a stalker, aren't you?" Rox asked, as we left the bus.

"Hey, nobody punches Irving, well, except the goverment, the public school association, my brother, bullies, and every girl I met!" he yelled.

"What was that trying to prove?" Rox asked.

"Argh, you win for now, but mark my words, I am the ultimate fan of Phineas and Ferb, well except for the creator of this fanfic," Irving yelled as we left him.

"Welcome to Summer Camp, Rox," I said.

"This place looks okay, not somewhere I would want to live, though.

"Totally agree. Hey Rox, do you want to see the pool table?" I asked.

"Sure, we can leave our stuff there, right?" he asked.

"I don't think they'll care that much," I said, as both of us and Ferb ran up to the recreational area. There were five ping pong tables in one room, a giant arcade made up of a room the size of five ping pong rooms, three air hockey tables, four foosball sets, and two pool tables.

"Wow, impressive," Rox said as he immediately ran into one of the rooms and took a pool stick.

**Rox's POV:**

I ran into the pool room and immediatly took a stick and set up a game. "Hey, do you guys want to play?" I asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Sure, let's play," Phineas said as he and Ferb walked into the room.

"Let's play one against two. You and Ferb against me," I said.

"No way, you'll lose," Phineas said.

"You sure about that? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I asked.

"Fine, but you break, okay?" Phineas said.

"Okay," I said as we started the game. I broke and set up a few shots after hitting a striped ball in.

"Okay, you're stripes," Phineas said, as I shot two balls in and put the shooting ball right next to another. "Oh, come on, at this rate, you'll win without us even playing. You may be the best pool player here," he said.

"You sure about that?" someone from the other table asked as she came up to us.

"You think that you can beat me?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I do. Also, do I know you?" she asked Phineas.

"I don't think so, why?" Phineas answered.

"Okay, one on one. I'll even let you break," Rox interrupted.

"Okay. Let's start right now. Also, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is...

* * *

**That's the end of the Prolouge. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, Summer Camp Rox. **


	2. Ch1: Meeting a Former Friend

"...Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," she said, which surprised Ferb and I.

**"Isabella?" I asked.**

"What? Do you know me now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb, don't you remember us?" I asked.

She stood there motionless for a moment, as she ran up to me and hugged, which caught me off guard. "OH PHINEAS! IT'S YOU!" as she squeezed me so hard that she was about to suffocate.

"Uh, Isabella, you're uh suffocating me," I said, as she let go of the hug.

**Rox's POV:**

As Phineas and Isabella released their hug, I noticed them blushing away from each other. "Hey Ferb, were they dating before I came?" I whispered.

"I wish, but Phineas was oblivious of his crush before she left, and I think he still is, somewhat, and Isabella kept trying to give hints, but that didn't work," Ferb whispered back.

"Wow, I never heard you talk that much," I said.

"If you had been with us two years ago, you would hear one word a day from me," he whispered.

"Okay, so Isabella, that's your name, right? WHo's that behind you?" I asked, being the only person to notice her.

Almost forgetting about her, she replied, "Oh, right. This is Jeneane Serenus, one of my friends from school," she answered, as a girl with black hair to her shoulders and a somewhat sad demeanor quitely waved at us. she wore white t-shirt with a blue unzipped sweater and a blue dress.

"She's quiet, isn't she?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Once she get's to know you, she'll open up to you," Isabella said, as Jeneane just sat back in the chair she was sitting in.

"You sure about that?" I asked, which upset Isabella.

"What do you mean "are you sure about that"? She's been picked on ever since she was little. I don't think you'd understand, would you?" she yelled, which stunned me. I remembered for a moment when I had a friend in elementry school who I had to defend everyday.

I shrugged it off and said, "I guess your right," as I set up the pool game. "You break," I said, as I threw he a stick.

"Okay," she replied as she broke, sending two solids in a hole.

"Nice shot," I said.

"Thanks," she said as she somehow hit every other solid in, leaving the eight ball right next to the hole.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I've always been good at sports and other games. I don't really know why though," she said as she finished the game with ease.

**Isabella's POV:**

I just finished our pool game in a minute, which left my opponent's face gaping. "Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" I asked, but by the time I turned to where he was, he was gone. "Wow, he's pretty fast."

"He was the fastest middle schooler in Danville, so that speaks something," Phineas said, which made me laugh. _It made me feel good to be with Phineas again, but I don't know if I should tell him that I like him, because he might be as oblivous as always _I thought as we kept talking.

"So what school have you been going to?" Phineas asked.

"SM Middle School," I answered.

"Do you play any sports there?" he asked.

"I play basketball, volleyball, and I'm even a cheerleader. Do you guys still work on your summer projects?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we got in trouble because we accidently burned down our house, so we had to rebuild it, and now, we have surveillence at our house, not allowing us to have as much freedom," Phineas said.

"That sucks," I said, realizing that the thing they aspired for has been lost.

"Don't worry, though. We're thinking of building stuff here. If you want, do you want to help us?" he asked, which made me feel so happy.

"Yes, yes I would. When are you starting?" I asked, as a bell rang from outside.

"Oh shoot, we need to put our stuff in the cabin," he said as he and Ferb grabbed their stuff. "See ya Isabella. See ya Jeneane," he said as they ran out of the recreational area.

"See you guys later," I said as they waved back before they went out of sight.

_How did I not recognize them from the beginning? _I thought as she walked through another door with Jeneane.

**Rox's POV:**

_That girl looked too familiar, _I thought as I kept walking towards who knows where when I heard someone running at me and when I turned around, Irving crashed into me head first and knocked me down. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Phineas and Ferb. I need to know what cabin they're in," he asked.

"Their in my cabin, and there are only THREE people per cabin," I said, as Irving started to tug on my shirt.

"Please, oh please would you let me be in their cabin? I will do anything, anything you ask, and then I will do it, if you let me be in their cabin," Irving yelled.

"Why do you want to be around them so much? Are you infatuated by them or something?" I asked, which made Irving's face turn red.

"No, I am not homo, but just let me switch with you," he pleaded.

"Okay, but you have to promise me not to obsess with Phineas and Ferb for the rest of you life, just hang out with them as friends, not as a stalker," I started, when Irving interrupted me.

"I am not a stalker," he yelled.

"I don't care. Also, give up your position in the Phineas and Ferb Fan Club," I said.

"NO! I can't do that, I made the club. What do you have against fan clubs?" he asked.

"I just don't like it when people are invading other's personal space. That they bother them every second of the day," I said as I walked away, as he just stood there motionless.

**Irving's POV:**

I stood there thinking of what he was saying about invading their personal space and creeping them out. _Okay, I need to stop stalking them and participate in their projects. But I can't do that. The P&F Fan Club will kill me if I don't get photos from this week. Oh well, maybe a few photos _I thought as I took out my camera and searched the camp grounds for them. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, but the only reaction was dozens of people staring at him.

"Oh, nevermind, it's not any of you," I said as ran off.

**Phineas' POV:**

Ferb and I were running to put our bags in our cabin before the camp administrator greeted us at the opening assembly. We did not know where we were going, but luckily, we found someone who knew the way. "Hey, Django," I yelled as we walked over to him. His father was the art tutor at the camp, so Django must know the way.

"Oh, hey Phineas," he replied as he walked over.

"Do you know where the cabins are?" I asked.

"Well, the boys cabins are down the path to your left, go down it till you see a wooden bridge. There are the boys cabins. The girl's cabins are up this hill and to the right," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No prob, also, you saw Isabella, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Did you notice anything different about her?" he asked, which surprised me.

"No, why?" I asked, trying to get an answer.

"Oh, nevermind. I thought you wouldn't have seen her. Anyways, see ya at the assembly," he said as he started walking towards the assembly room.

"Let's hurry, Ferb," I said as we raced down the path and searched for the cabin called X2, as we found it with ease.

**Django's POV:**

I was walking to the assembly room when I started thinking about Phineas and Isabella. "Man, they're pretty clueless," I said to myself. "Why don't they just admit that they like each other? Also, who was that girl next to her?" I asked myself as I went through the memory of every girl I could think of in an instant. "Nope, nothing," as I gave up and kept walking, when I was greeted by Buford.

"What up, Jenga?" he asked.

"What do you want, Buford?" I asked, as he grabbed me by the neck collar.

"What do I want, you ask?" he said as he made an evil grin.

**Phineas' POV:**

As we were putting our stuff away, I kept thinking about Isabella. _Did she change in any way? Well, besides her clothes, she used to wear all pink, now she just wears the pink bow with a blue skirt and white T-shirt. Besides that, I can't really think of anything _As i gave up on thinking about the differences.

"Hey Ferb, did you see any difference in Isabella when we saw her?" I asked, as he thought for a moment.

"Well, her clothes were different," Ferb said.

"I know, but was there any other difference?" I asked, impatient.

He thought about it, and said, "She was more open," he said.

"What do you mean by "open"?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon," he said. "Anyways, finish unpacking. I'm gonna search for Rox," he added as he ran out the door.

"Wait," as he shut the door behind him. "Dang it," I said as I kept unpacking.

**Ferb's POV:**

I was walking to the assembly room as I kept thinking of Phineas' question._ I could've said she wanted to be with him even more, which I thought was impossible. Maybe she knows this may be the last time they see each other, so she wants to spend as much of it with Phineas _I thought as I saw Rox walking towards the girl's cabins with two giant bags of luggage.

"Rox," I yelled as I ran up to him and pointed the other way.

"Oh, thanks," he said as he ran in that direction.

**Rox's POV:**

I was running down the path when I bumped into Phineas. "Oh, hey Phineas," I said.

"Hey, do you know what Ferb meant by more open?" he asked, which lost me.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't wherever you were," I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said as he started to run off, when I grabbed his shoulder.

"It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong," I said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Well, you see, Django said that there was something different about Isabella, and Ferb said that she was more open. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" he asked.

I knew he was talking about the crushes that they had, or at least he was oblivious about, so I just said, "I don't know. We can talk about it later. But try to not let it bother you, okay?" I said.

"Ok, thanks," he said as he started to run.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, as he stopped running and turned around.

"To the assembly hall," he said as he turned the other way and dashed away.

"Man, I don't even know which one's mine. I just know I'm with Phineas and Ferb, so hopefully I'm fine," he said as he was about to run, when he heard a *CRASH* from the upper area.

"What was that?" he asked as he dropped his stuff and ran to the upper area.

* * *

**That is the end of the Chapter 1 of Summer Camp Rox. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please tell me if you are enjoying the story. This is part of my dedication to Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to you, being one of the three chapters I'm writing today, and one of 5 I've written in the past three days! The other chapters for today are Summer Life of a Teenager and Future Catastrophy(new story).**


	3. Ch2: Brutal Beating

As I was running up the hill, I saw a big guy bullying a poor little girl. _Wait, isn't that Jeneane? _I thought as I crept behind a nearby tree.

"Come on, tell me, do you know a girl named Isabella? Buford asked, as the girl didn't reply.

"Can you not hear or something? I asked if you knew a girl named Isabella?" he yelled, as the girl shyly turned to her side.

"You won't answer? Then maybe a little force may get you to talk," he said as he was ready to punch the poor girl.

**Jeneane's POV:**

I screamed for help, as he was about to punch me. I thought I was a goner, with no Isabella to help me. Why does he want to know about Isabella? I closed my eyes, thinking that the pain of his punch might go away. But to my surprise, I didn't feel any pain, so I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me. He looks familiar, but I just don't know who he is.

"Step away from her," he yelled, as he blocked Buford's punch with his hand.

"Who are you, runt?" he asked.

"You don't need to know who I am. I'm just here to make sure you never mess with innocent people ever again," he exclaimed.

"Oh really? Let me put you to the test," he exclaimed as started to punch him.

I screamed again thinking that he might get hurt.

"Get back to your cabin. Or find Phineas or Isabella. They may help you," he exclaimed as I started to run.

**Rox's POV:**

She left us, running I think as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast. "Oh, so you DO know Isabella? And Diner Bell too? Get out of the way, I need to get revenge on her," he exclaimed as he punched me in the gut, leaving me on the ground.

"Wow, you're pretty weak. I thought you were strong for a second," Buford laughed as he started to run after Jeneane. He wasn't that fast, but definetly faster than her. _GET UP! GET UP!_ I kept telling myself as I got up and sprinted after him. He was only a couple of seconds ahead, but I caught up with ease and tripped him as he fell and Jeneane crossed the little bridge.

"Persistent, eh?" he said as he got up. The only thing I could think of is protect the bridge long enough till she got to them, at least when I thought she got them.

"You go to Danville Middle School, right?" Buford asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, as he started to send barrages of punches at me.

"That means I have someone else to bully besides Shrimpy," he exclaimed, as I thought about who could be shrmipy.

"Baljeet?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that," I said, as Buford kicked me in the shin, knocking me down, and continually punching me in the gut, the arms, and kicking me in the legs.

"HAHAHAHA!" he yelled as he attacked with such force, that I couldn't do anything but sit there as he beat me up. I don't remember much about it, but all that I remember is that he just kept attacking me for maybe five, ten, even twenty minutes

_DO NOT LET HIM THROUGH! _I kept thinking as I tried to stand up.

"Not bad, you're still able to stand up even though I hit you continuously?" he asked as I started a fightback.

"Compared to what I've been through, this is nothing," I exclaimed.

I got the right side of his jaw with an elbow jab as I kicked him in the gut, leaving him open for more attacks, as I tried to punch and kick as much as I could, but after five minutes, I collapsed on the ground.

"Hah, that was a nice warm-up. I guess I can call it a day, but never forget the name of Buford Van Stomm," he said as he left for the cabins. A bell started to ring, which I think meant that it was eight thirty, fifteen minutes before the meeting was over.

_I guess that was the welcome meeting, that's how he got to her. What kind of star was I born under, getting mysef in all of these fights? I haven't been this badly injured since elementary school,_ I thought as i looked back on second grade.

_(Flash back)_

_It was a rainy day, as I was hanging out with one of my friends all day. I forget her name, but she was always shy, quiet and only talked to me, which was the main reason why she got picked on. I wasn't great at protecting her, but I managed to make sure she wasn't hurt, kind of like a bodyguard. I was still in class as I looked out the window to see a group of bullies, or what I thought were bullies, were huddling around her. I believe they were fifth graders, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I just knew that they were up to no good. There was five minutes till school ended, and I asked, "Mr. Addis, can I leave early? My parents are picking me up early."_

_"Yes you may, class dismissed," he said, as everyone charged for the door, unfortunately, I was at the back, as I had to wait. When I got out, they were about to punch her, so I ran as fast as I could. I still don't know even to this day how I did it, but I managed to run fast enough to get to the one about to punch her and punch him in the side of the head, knocking him down. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was hard enough to send him flying towards the fence._

_"Ow, that was a hard punch, who are you?" he asked, as his two other friends crowded over me. _

_"Leave her alone," I yelled as everyone from my class watched me picking a fight with the fifth graders._

_"What are you doing? You're gonna lose. Just run," one of my best friends named Luke yelled from our ramp._

_"Yeah, don't pick a fight when you know you'll lose," one of the bullies yelled as he punched my jaw, sending me flying to the tree where my friend was._

_"You okay?" I asked._

_"What do you mean if I'M okay. Are YOU okay?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just get by those guys over there," I said as I punched one of them in the gut, the other in the jaw and kicked the third one in the shin. She went running to the ramp, but she wasn't fast, as one of them got up with ease and ran after her. Seeing that he caught to her, I ran after him and jump-kicked him in the face, sending him toward the building, knocking him out._

_"Whoa, he knocked out Kenji. You're gonna pay for that," one of them exclaimed as he grabbed my shirt and started punching me, leaving me helpless._

_"ARGH, let me go!" I tried to say, as I started to bit his arm._

_"OW!" he exclaimed, as he let go of me, but he immediately kicked me, sending me against the tree._

_It was hard getting up after that kick. It really hit me hard. "Hah, is that it? You've got nothing!" he exclaimed, as the other one next to me pinned me to the ground and started to punch me._

_"Someone get the teacher," my friend James exclaimed, at least I think it was James._

_"Let's break his arms first," he said, as he started to mess with my arms until they cracked really hard. "AHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't help yell as my arms were broken._

_"Now let's break his legs. Do you want to break the first one, Josh?" one of them asked._

_"Sure, Riley," he said as he started to mess with my right leg. "Oh shoot, not again," I said as my leg cracked again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as I couldn't move my leg._

_As they were about to break my other leg, Mr. Addis came out and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUDENT?" as he grabbed the two of them and said, come with me, you're going to the principal's office. James and Luke, bring the knocked out one with you. And can one of you bring to bring Rox with you?" he asked as my friend got on my right side and help me walk, since I couldn't move any of my limbs except for my left leg. _

_In the end, all four of us, me and the bullies, were suspended for six months, but the principal said injury rehabitalatoin doesn't count as suspention, so I would have to spend at least a year and a half outside of school. My friends tried to argue, but the principal was serious about her decision, as the kids could do nothing. When I went to the hospital, I found that I had six broken ribs, two broken arms, a broken leg, a fractured ankle and a fractured shoulder. It still stands as the most and worst injuries that I've sustained at once.I got all my friend's e-mail adresses when they visited me, as well as their phone numbers later on through e-mail, but I wasn't able to get my best friend's contact info, as the friends who I talk to these days don't remember her either. That was the last day I went to that school because after my injuries were healed, after at least a year, we moved to a new city, up in Sonoma._

_(End of Flash back)_

I was getting up from the fight, as I noticed something moving in the bushes. "Jeneane, you can come out now," I yelled as she came out from behind a bush.

"How come you didn't leave?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, but she then said, "Because I was scared," she answered quietly.

That was the first time I heard her talk. "Scared of what?" I asked.

"That you would be totally destroyed," she said.

"Do I look that weak to you?" I asked.

"Actually, somewhat," she said as we both laughed. "Also, it's because when one of my old friends from elementary school was protecting me, his arms were broken and one of his legs. His ribs were also broken," she said, which made me just think of the flashback. Was she my friend? I asked myself, but I couldn't tell a resemblence from what I remembered about her in the past. She looked nothing like her.

"Wow, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what he looks like anymore, or who he is, as I was too scared to visit him in the hospital when he was injured. When I went to school one day, he left everyone goodbye letters saying he was moving to Sonoma. So I moved there also, changed my looks a bit and tried to find him, but that didn't go well," she said.

"Wow, anyways, if you need help, you can tell me or Phineas and Ferb. They're trustworthy. If you see anyone who claims to be their friend, but not named Django or Rox, don't ask for help from them. They're not that trustworthy. I guess you can get help from Baljeet, but I don't know about him. And Irving will just freak you out. Anyways, see you later," I said as I was limping towards the infirmary.

**Jeneane's POV:**

I watched as he was limping to the infirmary. I couldn't bear watching him walk the whole time by himself, so I helped him walk to the infirmary. "Thanks," he said as we walked to the infirmary.

After he got himself into a hospital bed, Phineas, Isabella and Ferb came from the meeting to see him in that condition.

"Oh my gosh, what happened here?" Isabella asked.

"I'm sorry," said as I bowed to them. "I was useless. This guy kept bullying me and he came to protect me," I said.

"Who was this bully?" Phineas asked.

"His name was Buford Van Stomm," I answered, as everyone was shocked to hear that name.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter of Summer Camp Rox. Also, please tell me what you thought of Summer Belongs to You. Personally, I thought it was the best episode of Phineas and Ferb ever! But I would like to hear you opinion. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Ch3: Basketball: Phineas and Ferb Style

****

Rox's POV:

"Buford did this to you?" Isabella asked, as I started to sit up.

"How did you know Buford?" I asked.

"Well, he was part of our group when we used to work on projects together," she explained.

"He did?" I asked.

"He actually worked with us to make giant snowball cannons during the winter before you came," Phineas said, as I started to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting out of bed?" Jeneane asked.

"Yeah, as I told you earlier, this isn't that bad," I said.

"Okay, we'll discuss a plan tomorrow. You guys just go back to your cabins. It's almost lights out," Phineas said as the girls left.

Besides that, nothing happened really. When we got back to the cabin, I collapsed on my bed and went on to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to see that Phineas and Ferb were already gone. By the time I got out of bed, I saw our alarm clock to see that it was 8:30, half way through our breakfest.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed as I ran out of our cabin, hoping to get there before breakfest was gone. Luckily, there was enough food to fill me up as I sat by my friends.

"So, what's the plan today?" I asked.

"Today, we're thinking of making a trampoline basketball hoop and then make rollerskates that can glide on water," Phineas explained.

"Cool. When are we going to start?" I asked, as they all stood up with their plates.

"Right now," they all said, as I was shocked at.

"What? Can't you wait for me?" I asked.

"Sorry. You got here late, so you get to come late," Ferb said, as they all left the cafeteria.

"Argh, they are so impatient," I said as I scorfed down my food and ran after them.

**Phineas' POV:**

We were walking towards the recreational area, when we were approached by someone.

"Hey, Diner bell," he yelled as he ran towards us.

"Buford?" I said as we walked towards him. "Why did you beat up Rox?"

"Sorry, I wanted to know where you guys were, but he and that girl behind you guys didn't answer," Buford answered.

"But that doesn't mean you had to use violence! And why did you want to find me so badly?" Isabella asked.

He stood for a second as he pointed his finger at her. "Isabella, I challenge you to a game of Ultimate Basketball!"

"What? That's all? You beat up Rox, and tried to hurt my friend, and that's all you want? A stupid game of basketball?"

"Basketball is not stupid," Rox said as he ran up to us.

"See, even he agrees that this isn't a stupid idea," Buford said.

"Wait, what were you guys talking about?" Rox asked as I explained it to him.

"WHAT? You beat me up for THAT?" Rox yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just really wanted to face her in another game," Buford apologized.

"Uh, I guess it's okay. But you can not harrass any of us, got it?" he negotiated.

"I can still bully Baljeet and Irving, right?" Buford pleaded.

"Eh, go ahead," Rox said.

"I want the lunch money," he said.

"So, are we going to start this game of Ultimate Basketball, or what?" I asked.

"But what's the point?" Isabella asked.

"What is 'Ultimate Basketball'?" Rox asked.

"It's basketball, Phineas and Ferb style," Ferb answered.

"Okay, so can I play?" Rox asked.

"Sure. This can be just a fun game. So, who wants to play?" I asked, as all of them raised their hands, including Django, Baljeet and Irving, who just came out of nowhere.

"Including me, that's nine of us. What should the teams be?" I asked.

"Me and Jeneane have to be together, and I think that Baljeet and Irving should be seperated," Isabella inputted.

"Isabella and I have to be on different teams," Buford said.

"So far, we know that Isabella and Buford are the best, Irving and Baljeet are the worst," Ferb started.

"HEY!" the two of them yelled, which we didn't really care about.

"Ignoring them, Django is pretty good, Rox and Jeneane have never played, and Phineas and I are the only ones who fully know the mechanics," Ferb pointed out.

"Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving and Ferb versus Isabella, Jeneane, Rox and I. Those are the teams," I said.

"What? We get the two worst?" Buford yelled.

"Hey, I made it as fair as I could. You got the worst two, while we got the two who've never played. Isn't that fair?" Phineas asked.

"Argh, fine. But when are you going to make the skates and all that other stuff?" Isabella asked, which surprised me.

"Skates? What are you talking about?" Rox asked.

"We'll explain later. But we'll get started. You guys just head for the gift shop until we call you guys. Stay together, so we don't have to call every single person," I explained.

"Sure, just make it quick so we don't have to wait," Buford said as they all left the recreational area.

"Hey Ferb," I said, as my step-brother turned around. "I think we should add more mechanics to it. Do you agree?" I suggested as he gave a thumbs up. "Alright, let's get started," I exclaimed as we put on our forging masks and went to work.

**Isabella's POV:**

"I say Buford treats us. Who agrees?" Isabella announced as everyone nodded in agreement, well, excpet for Buford.

"WHAT? WHy do I have to treat you vermin?" he yelled.

"Because, you beat up Rox, you threatened Jeneane, you just dunked Baljeet in a puddle of mud, at least what I think is mud and you just tore up Irving's pictures and threw them in the mud with Baljeet," I said.

"But what if I don't want to?" he threatened, standing above her. Hearing that, I jabbed him in the gut. "OW!" he cried as I just stood there.

"You still don't want to treat us?" I asked, standing above him.

"ARGH! Fine, but don't buy too much, or else I'll be broke," Buford gave in.

"Okay. Everyone, buy as much as you want!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring his previous statment as we all ran into the gift shop and grabbed a bunch of stuff.

"HEY!" he yelled, chasing after us.

In the end, we got a bunch of candy and chips, a few sodas, soveniers, and a bunch of other stuff, totalling $102.52.

"AHHHHH! How can candy and chips make me pay 102 dollars?" Buford yelled as we all laughed at his frustration.

"Baljeet bought all the twenty dollar soveniers, remember?" I answered, as he glared at Baljeet.

"YOU LITTLE!" he yelled as he grabbed Baljeet's neck. "You make me pay a hundred dollars for your stupid soveniers?" as he suffocated Baljeet.

"Technically, I only accounted for $83.21 while the others accounted for-" he tried to explain as Buford just nuggied him to death.

"You alone take up eighty percent of the cost, and for snowglobes and giant dolls?" he yelled, but before we heard anymore. The rest of us just walked away and went back to the basketball courts.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" I asked as I approached him.

"Oh, hey Isabella. We just finished making the stuff for our game," Phineas replied.

"Where is the stuff?" I asked, not seeing anything that they built.

"It's over there," he said, pointing to the sea, which confused me.

"I don't see anything," I said in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry. Ferb, hit the switch," he yelled as a basketball court appeared in the water.

"Awesome!" Rox said, as he stared in amazement at the court.

"Wow, that's amazing," Jeneane added on.

"So, what are the rules for this game?" Isabella asked.

**Phineas' POV:**

"Okay, so the rules are that the field is on water, so you have to use water skates to be able to ride on it. But, the field can change at any moment to a trampoline field," as he changed the water field into a trampoline field. "Which the skates can't move on, so you have to change the gear on the skates," I said, pointing to the gear on the skate.

"When playing on the trampoline court, the hoops are raised to 50 feet. Also, during the trampoline part of the game, you can only bounce on the trampoline three times before shooting or passing when you have the ball. If you don't, then your team gets a five point penalty. When you have posession of the ball during both parts, you only have fifteen seconds to make a move, either shooting, or passing. Or else the ball will blow up, causing your team to lose five points," I explained as I let a ball explode.

"When the water court comes, there will be many animals to try to either help you or interfere. You will have to find out which ones help, and which ones don't. Also, the ball is made to bounce on water, so the normal rules of basketball still apply on both courts," I announced, as I noticed Buford and Baljeet arrived.

"Also, there are cannons that shoot either five second boosts or bombs, freezing rays or other stuff like that, and when we lose the ball, the blue cannon will shoot the ball. So, are we ready to play?" I asked, as most were eager to play.

"Bring it!" Buford yelled as we all put on their water skates and skated on the water.

"Wait, if you keep the ball for more than fifteen seconds, do you get five points, or do you lose five points?" Baljeet asked.

"LOSE FIVE POINTS!" Isabella, Rox, Django, Buford and Irving yelled.

"Man, first you waste my money, then you don't get the rules? You're killing me today!" Buford yelled.

"Man, this is awesome. Can we keep these?" Rox asked.

"Sure. But we have to start this game," I said as I started the clock. "We will play for ninety minutes, with a half time break and three time out calls per team," he said as one of the cannons shot the ball, gving it to Rox.

**No POV:**

Rox skated through the court, hoping to make it to the hoop before the fifteen seconds were up. Buford was on guard for him, as the bully did not let him go.

"Try to get past me, short stuff," he yelled, as Rox just slid past him. "Hey, get back here!"

Five seconds left for Rox as he took a shot for the hoop, only to be tackled by Buford as he misfired the shot. "Dang it!' But to both of their surprise, Isabella jumped into the air and caught the ball as she dunked it into the hoop.

"Great shot, Isabella!" Phineas complimented.

"Thank you very much," she said as she curtsied, as Buford got the ball.

**Candace's POV:**

"Ms. Flynn, we are proud to have you as a late replacement to be a chaperone for our camp," one of the rangers said.

"Oh, and I'm proud to be here. I've always wanted to help out at this camp," I lied, as the ranger smiled. The truth was that I wanted to get closer to Jeremy since he's the lifeguard here.

"I have explained all that I needed to, so go out and make sure no one gets hurt, okay?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay," he said as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran to the beach, hoping to see Jeremy.

"Oh Jeremy!" I yelled as I saw him, but as I looked into the ocean, I saw a basketball court.

"Oh, some kids are playing basketball on water," I said to myself, as I realized that was impossible. "Wait a second, standing on water is impossible. Wait another second, something impossible plus the impossible being possible is," I said to myself as I started to grin. "PHINEAS AND FERB!" as I ran towards the ocean.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Summer Camp Rox. Sorry for the bad ending. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Anyways, please review. **


	5. Ch4: It's Nice to Meet You

**No POV:**

The score was 52-41, with Isabella's team leading, as they managed to make it through the defenses of Buford's team.

"Time out," Buford said as his team huddled together.

As Isabella's team were huddling, Rox asked, "Why are we huddling?"

"Because they are. It's a simple strategy to intimidate the opposing team," Isabella said, as everyone agreed.

But as they were huddling, Candace was on the court, seeing them huddling as she asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey Candcae. I didn't know you were here," Phineas said. "We're just playing a game of Ultimate Basketball," as Candace stood over him.

"Didn't you already do that during the winter?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, but we made a few changes. Do you want to play?" he asked.

"WHat? Yeah, like I want to play with you-" she tried to say, as Isabella gave her a jersey.

"Here. Just put on some shorts and put on a T-shirt underneath the jersey," Isabella explained, showing what she was wearing.

"Who said I wanted to play?" Candace asked.

"I actually thought you said you wanted to play," Baljeet said.

"Whatever. I'm not playing," she said, as Jeremy walked over to the group with a friend.

"Hey guys," Jeremy said. "I was wondering if we were able to play."

"Sure. Who's that over there?" Phineas asked, as Jeremy's friend walked over to them.

"This is Kenji. He was in the Basketball team during the school year," Jeremy said, as Kenji shook Phineas' hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kenji said as he walked over to everyone, shaking their hands.

**Rox's POV:**

I was watching him as he shook everyone's hand, as he came over to me and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kenji," he said.

"Hey, I'm Rox," I said as I shook his hand. But for a second, it looked like he was glaring at me with an evil grin.

"Well, that was weird," I said to myself as we got back to the game.

"Baljeet, can you help those two get the gear on, and explain the rules?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," he said as he led the two into the changing room.

"Isabella, can you help Candace with the rules and the other stuff?" Phineas added.

"Yes, yes I can," she said as she and Candace headed into the changing room.

"Game on," Buford exclaimed to our surprise.

"What? But some of the players aren't here, and we still have to figure the team placements out," I said, as Buford grabbed the ball.

"I said, GAME ON!" he exclaimed as he shot the ball, making a three pointer.

**Isabella's POV:**

I was helping Candace get her gear on as Candace asked me, "So, how's camp been?"

"It's been fun. I finally got to see Phineas and some of my friends for the first time since I moved," I said, excited.

"Well, have you told him yet?" Candace asked.

"Told him what?" I asked, not getting what she was saying.

"Have you told him about your feelings for him yet?" she asked, which surprised me.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked.

"You should tell him," she suggested, as I started to think about it.

"I can't really. I don't live in Danville anymore, and I don't even know if he likes me," I admitted.

"Just tell him sometime this week. Just to get it off your chest. If he doesn't like you, then you don't have to wonder for your whole life if he likes you or not. But what boy couldn't like someone like you?" Candace asked, which lifted my confidence.

"Okay, I'll tell him sometime this week," I gave in. "But you have to tell Jeremy you like him, okay?"

"What? Bu-bu-but," she tried to say.

"No buts. I said I would tell Phineas that I like him, so you have to tell Jeremy that you like him. Unless you want to spend your entire life figuring out if he likes you or not," I pressed, as she quickly gave in.

"Fine," she said as she put on her skates and we left the changing room.

As we were coming out to the stage, I saw that our team was behind 81-63, which freaked me out. "How come we're so far behind?"

"Oh, hey Isabella. Where's Baljeet with Jeremy and Kenji?" Phineas asked.

**Baljeet's POV:**

I just finished explaining how the game worked, as they just finished putting on their gear. "Any questoins?"

"Nah, I think we're good. Right Kenji?" Jeremy answered, as Kenji just gave a thumbs up.

"Let's get out there and play some ball then," I said as we walked out into the stadium and saw the score.

"Wow, Buford and the others caught up while I was gone," I said as I saw the score.

"Okay, now that Baljeet is finished, let's reset the teams," Phineas said as he called a time out and everyone walked into the center.

"So I say that you guys get Jeremy and Kenji, while we get Candace and you guys trade over Django to make the teams fair. Is that agreed?" Phineas suggested.

"Hey, you're taking away one of our better players and giving us two newbies?" Buford asked.

"Don't worry. Jeremy and Kenji were stars in their high school team and Jeremy's played Ultimate Basketball before," Phineas said.

"Okay, so can we start?" Buford asked, as he threw the ball.

"Sure. I guess we can start," Phineas said as he caught it and we got into positions.

**No POV:**

Phineas dribbled the ball to the side of court, being guarded by his step-brother Ferb. "Django!" he said as he passed the ball to Django, only to get it stolen by Jeremy, as he sped towards the hoop, as he was about to shoot, Isabella stole the ball from him as he took a shot, thinking that he still had the ball.

"What? Where did the ball go?" he asked as he looked over at the other side of the court to see Isabella making a lay-up.

"Nice shot, Isabella," Rox said.

"Thanks," she said, as Buford took the ball.

He stormed through the court, being heavily guarded by Isabella. He just stood there, faking multiple times, trying to find an opening. But he forgot that he had a fifteen second time limit as the ball exploded as he was about to take a real shot.

*Minus Five Points* the scoreboard said as the scored changed to 76-65.

Rox took the ball as he started to dribble, being guarded by Kenji, while being chased by sea creatures.

"Why do they only chase me?" he yelled as he started to slide through the court, trying to get past Kenji. But as he was taking a shot, he felt a kick to the shin, sending him off the court and into the sea.

"You okay, Rox?" Phineas asked as he grabbed Rox's hand.

As he was getting up, he asked, "Seriously, I know this is competetive, but did you really have to kick me?" scolding Kenji as he went to the free throw line and took his foul shots, making them with ease, as Ferb took the ball.

Ferb was sliding through the court, passing all the defenders except Phineas, when the court suddenly changed from the sea to the trampoline, throwing off Ferb as he dropped the ball and Candace caught it.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't even know how to play basketball!" she said, as she noticed that she jumped up really high and shot, making it in the hoop from the half court line.

"Wow, nice shot Candace. I never knew you had it in you," Jeremy complimented, which made her blush.

"Uh, thanks," she thanked as Baljeet took the ball.

As he was jumping, he immediately got the ball stolen by Django, as he jumped right out of his range of the hoop, as he passed the ball to Jeneane, who was standing there motionless untill she got the ball.

"Uh, I'm not good at shooting, though," she said, as Buford charged at her. "AHH!" she exclaimed as she somehow jumped up and shot the ball in the hoop.

"Nice shot, Jeneane," Rox complimented.

"Thanks," she said, as they saw the score.

"We're catching up. Let's overtake them!" Isabella said, fired up.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't," Buford said, as he passed the ball to Irving. "Come on, you're a nerd. Do the math to make it into the hoop!"

"Okay, I'll try," he said as he shot, completely airballing it into Phineas' hands.

"Nice going, fanboy," Buford said, as Phineas jumped up, reaching the three point line as he jumped again as he shot, making a swish into the hoop.

"Great shot Phineas!" Isabella and Rox exclaimed.

"Thanks," he said.

"Come on, Ferb, Jeremy, Kenji. We've gotta maintain our lead," Buford said, as he gave the ball to Kenji, who ran up to the hoop and jumped up and tried to dunk, only to make a fool of himself by completely missing the hoop by a few yards as Isabella got the ball.

"What are you doing?" Buford yelled as Isabella started to move through the court.

"Uh, sorry," Kenji said, somewhat embarrased.

She was jumping through the court as it suddenly changed again to the water court, as everyone but her changed their gear, as she was about to fall through the court, only to be caught by Phineas, as she changed her gear.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as they both looked away, slightly blushing as he put her down.

"Hand ball," Baljeet said, which no one understood.

"Uh, Baljeet, that's soccer. This is basketball, remember?" Phineas asked, as Baljeet realized that it was basketball.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Aw man, pay attention, you're embarrassing me!" Buford exclaimed as they noticed Jeneane had the ball and was at the hoop.

As she was shooting, she noticed that she couldn't shoot it in the hoop after so many tries.

But as she turned around, she saw that a group of opposing players were after her, but noticed them all blasted away by a bomb that sent them to the other side of the court.

As she took another shot and missed, she saw that she was being lifted up as she was asked, "Need some help?" as Rox jumped up right next to the hoop as he let her dunk the ball in, right before the buzzer beeped.

"YEAH!" Isabella's team exclaimed as they cheered their win over.

"Argh! We lost!" Buford yelled as he shook the other team's hand, which was against his philosophy.

As the teams were congratulating each other, Rox asked, "Hey, where's Kenji?" as the sun was starting to set.

Meanwhile, in a dark secluded area...

"Ah, I see that you're back," someone said as they saw Kenji coming towards them. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Well...

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter of Summer Camp Rox. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Expect Date: I may be able to write one more chapter before August 18, but after that, I might update slower than usual.**

**Anyways, please enjoy and have a good day of fanfic reading!**


	6. Ch5: She's Not My Girlfriend!

**Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. I decided to make this chapter a bit longer because I wanted to try to make up for it. For those of you who stayed with me, I love you guys in a platonic way. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

**Rox's POV**:

We were getting back to shore after the basketball game. I had just decided to get some ice cream at a nearby ice cream stand, as Jeneane accompinied me.

"You want some?" I asked, thinking she would want some.

"S-sure, i guess," she said.

"If you want, I can treat you," I said, as I took out my wallet, as she just stood there, somewhat nervous. _Was she scared of me or something? _I asked myself in my head.

"No, I'm not scared of you, actually," she said, which freaked me out.

"You can read minds?" I asked, as she just laughed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I can't. But I know that you think that I think you're scary," she said, as we got to the front of the line.

"One Chocolate Fudge," I said as I turned around to Jeneane and asked her "What flavor do you want?"

"Can I get a scoop of Berry Sherbert?" she asked, as I ordered it for her.

"Is that your girlfriend over there?" the cashier asked me, which irritated me.

"Nah, we're just friends," I said, as the cashier just said, "Fine, think what you want, but soon, the power of love will take over," she said as she went to get our ice cream.

"What's with that nut case?" I asked myself as I walked over to Jeneane.

"You're pretty good at basketball for a first time player," I said, trying to get a conversation going.

"Thanks. I usually don't play sports like basketball and soccer or stuff like that. But I do play tennis," she said.

"Then I'm guessing you play table tennis?" I asked, as we both laughed, as the bell rang for our ice cream.

"Actually, I do," she said while we went to get our ice cream.

"Play me sometime?" I asked, as we were approaching the group.

"Sure, but don't think that you can win," she said, trying to intimidate me.

"I won't," I said sarcastically, as Phineas and the others noticed us.

"Hey, where's Candace?" I asked, seeing that she was gone.

"Oh, she left with Jeremy, who was trying to find Kenji," Phineas said. I still don't trust Kenji because he seems too familiar.

"So, did you buy any ice cream for your 'girlfriend'? he asked sarcastically, which pissed me off somewhat.

"Yeah, I bought some for her," I said, as we kept walking.

"I can't believe I lost to short stuff again," Buford yelled. Apparently, he was yelling about that the whole time Jeneane and I were getting ice cream.

"Well, scientifically, it was bound to happen. You see, adding up their knowledge and skill with basketball with the difficulty of the terrain, it was predestinated that our team was going to lose by one point," Baljeet said, as Buford grabbed him by the collar.

"So if I traded you or fan boy over there for one of the new guys, then we would've won?" he asked.

"Scientifically-" he started, as Buford punched him in the gut.

"Just give me a straight answer.

"Yes. If you had Rox, you would've won by ten points and if you had Jeneane, you would've won by three," Baljeet answered as Buford slapped himself on the forehead.

"Man, I won the coin toss. Why did I chose you guys over the new people?" he asked.

"Boy, that sucks, doesn't it, Buford," I said as we all laughed.

"Shut up, Rox," he said as the cabin bell rang.

"Oh, that's the cabin bell. I guess we've got to go. See you girls later," Phineas said.

"Bye, Phineas," Isabella said as we walked our seperate was.

"Don't forget our table tennis match tomorrow," I heard Jeneane yell.

"Don't worry, the only thing I"m worrying about is if you forget," I yelled back as we went out of hearing range.

**Jeneane's POV:**

We walked into our cabin, which only has two people, as we layed down on our beds, which are both on the lower bunk. "So, do you like Rox?" Isabella asked out of the blue, which surprised me, as I looked in my head for something to say.

"We're only friends," I answered, as Isabella walked up to me and sat on my bed.

"Well, you seem to talk to him a lot, about as much as you talk to me," Isabella said.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked, not getting what she was trying to do.

"Isn't it obvious? Girl, I think we both know that you have a crush on Rox," Isabella said, which stunned me.

"What? I mean- uh, he's a nice guy and all, but he's, he's...just a friend," I said nervously. I've actually never been so nervous in my life, even thought I'm nervous almost every second of the day.

"You are not good at hiding your feelings, are you, girl?" she asked me as I thought about what she said earlier.

"But what should I do? I don't think he even notices me," I gave up, as Isabella just sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Rox isn't the type of guy who spends time with anyone. You noticed how he isn't favorable with some of the others, haven't you?" she asked me.

"I guess, but he's a guy, and it's different if it's a friend thing than it is if it's a boyfriend-girlfriend thing," I said.

"Just tell him how you feel. I bet he will understand," Isabella suggested.

"Are you sure that it will work?" I asked, not sure about that.

"You'll be fine. If you haven't noticed, he's all for you. Just take a close look and I bet even you can tell," Isabella said.

"I guess. Thanks," I said, as I got a pair of pajamas and a towel and walked over to the shower.

**Rox's POV:**

Before today, I never knew that Phineas was so interegative. He's been asking me questions over and over about how I feel about Jeneane. "Just admit it, dude. You like her," Phineas said.

"I told you. We're just friends. And what happened to you liking Isabella?" I asked, shifting the questions towards Phineas.

"I, I- uh, I mean, w-what do y-you mean?" he asked, stuttering at every word.

"Hah, so you do like Isabella?" I asked, which made Phineas' face turn red. "I was just guessing."

He just sighed and said, "Fine, I like her. But I wasn't able to tell her because she moved to a different city, and ever since she moved, I've been wanting to tell her," he said. "But now that I've spilled the beans, you have to tell me," he said.

I thought about it for a while but in the end, I got to a simple answer. "Nope, sorry, but I don't have a crush on her," I said plainly.

"Then who do you like?" Phineas asked, as I gave that a long thought.

"Well, if there was one girl I would have a crush on, it would be my friend from second grade," I answered.

"Wow, that's deep. What's her name?" he asked.

"The problem is, I don't remember," I said in frustration.

"WHAT? How can you forget the name of the girl you like?" Phineas asked.

"Well," I started, as I told him about the time I protected her in second grade.

"Wow, you got suspended for protecting her, and you got head trauma, forgetting her name because she never visited you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," I said, as Phineas' head clicked.

"Rox, I know what we're going to do today," he said.

But I pointed out, "Uh, Phineas, today is practically over," I said, as he also realized it.

"Fine, I know what we're going to do Tomorrow," he said, as he yawned.

"But I wonder, who do you like, Ferb?" I asked.

"My love resides with a sixteen year old goth who is the daughter of an evil scientist and is trying to buy a car," he said, as we just looked at him.

"Okay," Phineas said. "Anywayas, let's get to sleep. We can work on it tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, wait. I promised Jeneane that I would play table tennis with her tomorrow," I remembered.

"That's fine. We will figure it out tomorrow while you guys are playing," he said as he lied down on his bed, as Ferb and I followed.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," we responded as Phineas turned off the lights.

_The Next Day..._

**Rox's POV:**

I finished my breakfest early as I rushed up to the recreational center to find my opponent waiting with a paddle. "You're late," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, are you ready to play?" I asked, grabbing a paddle.

"It's on," she exclaimed as she served the ball.

**Phineas' POV:**

Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django and I were sitting at a table together, discussing our plan for the day. "Does anyone have ideas on how we can get Rox to remember the name of his former crush?"

"Maybe we can send one of us inside his brain and search for the memory he lost from head trauma," Isabella suggested.

"Dude, that's really deep," Buford said.

"I know, right?" I agreed as Ferb handed me a blueprint.

"Yes, yes and yes," I said, completely agreeing with the blueprint. "We will go with this," I said, as I showed everyone the blueprint.

"Wait, isn't today the day where we have to stay in either our cabin or our friend's cabin for the whole day while they do an inspection on attempted thievery?" Django asked.

"What? When was that announced?" I asked, as it would ruin our plans.

"It was announced last night at around 10:30," Baljeet answered.

"How do you know?" Django asked.

"I was up last night studying for college," Baljeet said, as we all disagreed.

"Uh, Baljeet, you know that you're only in middle school, right?" Isabella asked.

"Well, there's nothing else to study. I mean, come on. I learned about what the teachers were teaching last year in preschool," he answered.

"Anyways," I said, as an idea popped up in my head which I thought was genius. "I just thought of something. How about we become detectives?" I asked, which seemed to have stunned everyone.

"What? But what if we get caught? Won't we get in trouble?" Isabella asked.

"I actually like this idea. It's rare to see Diner Bell rebel against the rules," Buford said, as he got up from his seat.

"That sound really cool. I like the idea," Django agreed.

"I wouldn't mind if you use my detective gear," Baljeet said, as Buford punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that doesn't help us. Heck, I think those two can make better detective gear than the stuff that you have," Buford said.

"So, do we all agree?" I asked as Ferb gave a thumbs up and I saw Isabella sigh.

"Oh well, I guess we can have fun with this," Isabella said, as she gave a half smile, which made me smile.

"Okay, let's head out," I said as we started to walk over to the door, when I asked, "Hey, where's Irving?"

**Rox's POV:**

"Jeneane is leading five to two, as Rox is serving for the second time this service round. Nothing can distract him from performing a perfect serve," Irving started, trying to be a commentator, which really pissed me off.

"Will you shut up?" I yelled, as I served the ball. I was smacking the crud out of the ping pong ball during our game. I broke a few of them, which was how I won those two points. But she manages to get them all back. Plus, she hits it even harder than I do, which freaks me out.

"Man, you're really good," I said as I served the ball.

"Thanks, but you should really be paying attention to the game instead of complimenting me," she said as she slammed my serve, as I was unable to get it.

After many rallies where I was killing the ball and she was hitting it ten times harder, Jeneane won the game 11-4. I still don't know how I got those other two points, since she was so good.

"Great game, you guys," Irving congratualted.

"Man, how are you so good?" I asked, as she put her paddle down on the table.

"I used to play with a friend everyday after school when I was in first and second grade. I haven't seen him since though, and I've been playing at clubs for a while till Isabella came," she answered.

"Really? That's weird. I haven't played since I played with a friend of mine in second grade," I said, as we both looked, shocked.

"Man, we have more in common than I thought," Jeneane said, as she walked over to me.

"You want some ice ceam? You won, remember?" I asked, as she clung onto me, making me feel nervous. I had never felt nervous around a girl before. _Was Phineas right about what he had said earlier? Nah, he's just trying to get into my head_ I thought as we walked out of the recreational area.

**Jeneane's POV:**

_When should I tell him?_ I kept asking myself mentally as we walked over to the same ice cream stand we were at yesterday. We saw a different person, though, as Rox decided to order.

"Same thing as yesterday?" he asked me, as I embarassly said, "Sure," really loudly, which freaked a lot of people out. Stupid I thought as I mentally punched myself as I walked over to the pick up area.

Rox's POV:

"One Mint Chocolate Chip and one Berry Sherbert," I said, as I turned around to see that she was gone.

But as I was looking around, the cashier asked, "Is that your girlfriend?" which was really starting to get old.

"For the last time, she is not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, as everyone there could hear, even Jeneane, who I didn't think was there.

Jeneane's POV:

"For the last time, she is not my girlfriend!" I heard him exclaimed, which really upset me inside.

How am I supposed to tell someone who yells out that I'm not his girlfriend my feelings for him? I asked myself as I ran away from the ice cream stand. As I was trying to hide the embarassment I felt, someone from behind me started speaking to me.

"Hey, are you lonely, Jeneane Serenus?" a voice behind me asked, as I turned around to see someon with red spikey hair and a black cape.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember us?" he asked, as a bunch of guys came from behind him. "We're the one's who got suspended for half a year because of your friend," he said, as I suddenly remembered them.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, somewhat afraid.

"Well, all we want is for you to go get your friend who's always protecting you and bring him to us so we can beat him up," he answered.

"But I don't even know his name," I said, as they didn't belive me.

"Don't give me that. I know his exact name. His name is Rox Aerioles," he said, as the name shocked me, as my whole body started to shake.

"What?" I asked, not believing it. "So he was him after all?" I asked. I have been looking for him for all these years, and he was right in front of me. But surprisingly, my eyes were covered by a hand.

"You're too slow," he said, as he tied me up, at least, I think he tied me up.

Rox's POV:

"JENEANE!" I yelled, as I searched the beach for her. But as I was looking, I saw a note by a palm tree, making me curious.

'If you are looking for Jeneane Serenus, make sure Rox Aerioles goes to the abandoned shop behind the recreational area, or else her survival will not be ensured' as I looked through the note. It was a death threat.

"Damn it," I said, cursing for one of the very first times, as I dropped the ice cream and started to run.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Summer Camp Rox. It took a while for me to get back into the sync of the story, since I've been working on Future Catastrophy a bit, but I will try to update all my stories once or twice a month each, sometimes even three times if I have time. Also, please review to give me suggestions and constructive advise. Also, if you like the story, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Next Update: Between August 29-September 5.**


	7. Ch6: My Name is Roxas

**Rox's POV:**

"What did she get herself into?" I asked myself as I ran away from the beach. I wanted to make it seem like she got herself kidnapped, but a part of me knows that it's my fault, as I thought of a distant memory which hadn't come up before.

_(Flashback)_

_I was playing blocks in the play room, when suddenly, a girl ran up to me and whispered, "Help," she said, as a couple of big boys came up from behind her._

_"Oh, so you want to get his help, now don't you?" one of them asked._

_"Why are you so mean to her?" I asked. I never knew to this day why she was targetted._

_"You don't need to know," another answered nervously. I really don't think they actually had a reason. "What is it to you, anyways?" he asked._

_"Well, isn't it bullying and mean to pick on her? If you want to pick on someone," I exclaimed as I walked up to him, putting down my blocks. "Then pick on someone your own size," I said, as one of them just came from behind and gave me a wedgie._

_"Fine, we'll pick on you then," he said as the three boys started punching me and kicking me until a teacher came along and punished them._

_"That is no way to treat a classmate," the teacher scolded. "You will be transfered to the sheltered part of the school from tomorrow forth, so you can't bully them anymore," the teacher said, and after that day, I don't remember seeing them ever again._

_After they left us, I walked over to the girl, who was shaking as I walked up to her. "Am I that scary to you?" I asked, as she started to laugh._

_"You seem to get picked on a lot," I said, not knowing what to say. She just stood there, not saying anything._

_"Here, how about from this day forth, I will protect you from those bullies. I may not protect you well, but I will protect you from getting hurt. How about it?" I asked, putting out my hand, which she cautiously grabbed._

_"Good, now that we've got that settled, what's your name?" I asked._

_"My name is Jeneane Serenus," she said._

_(End of Flashback)_

After that flashback, I just gasped at myself, realizing that she was the girl that I liked. "How did I not recognize her?" I asked myself, as I mentally punched myself. "Now, she's kidnapped because of me," I said to myself, as I got frustrated with myself.

"That's it. Whoever kidnapped her is so dead!" I exclaimed as I started to run, realizing that my former best friend and my crush was in danger.

**Phineas' POV**:

"Here's the detective coat, the brief case, the investigation materials and so forth. Say, aren't you a bit young to be junior detctives?" the delivery man asked, as he gave me the equipment.

Looking around at all of us, I answered, "No, no we're not," as we just looked at each other.

"Well, it's great to see such young folk taking an interest in the junior judical system," he said as he went back to his truck.

"I should get a tape recorder to say yes, or no I'm not," I said. "Ferb, make a note," I asked, as he took out a notebook.

"Okay, here's the plan. We will divide into three groups and search different parts of the camp," I explained.

"I call I'm with Phineas," Isabella exclaimed, which surprised me. I actually wanted to be with Isabella, though. So I guess that works.

"Hey, I want to be with Phi-" Irving tried to say, as my step-brother shushed him.

"What?" he asked, as I wondered what he meant.

"Okay, the groups will be Isabella and I, Buford and Django and Ferb, and Baljeet with Irving. I will give each group a map of the camp and where they have to investigate," I said, giving Ferb and Baljeet a map.

"Okay, Baljeet, you and Irving will investigate the gift shop, where there were thefts made last night, with the stolen items including five chocolate bars, six bags of chips and two stuffed animals," I said.

"Wow, that's exactly what I have," Irving said, as we all looked at him. "What? I payed, here's the reciept," he said, showing us a reciept.

"Okay. Ferb, you know your plan, right? You guys are heading to the sports closet where baseball bats and football padding were including in the stolen items," I asked, as Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's go," I said, as we all split up.

**Ferb's POV:**

Baljeet and Irving were walking with us, as we were going in the same direction. "Ferb, why didn't you let me be in Phineas' group?" Irving asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Buford asked, right as I was going to speak. "Oh, sorry. Were you going to speak for once?" he asked, as I just gestured to him that he could keep talking.

"Okay, we need Phineas and Isabella alone together because Phineas has only recently realized his feelings for her, and we need them to be alone," Django explained.

"Hey, I was supposed to explain the romantic part," Buford yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I thought Ferb meant that I was to speak," Django said, as I just stood there.

"Anyways, that's the plan," Buford said.

"But won't Phineas notice something if we don't investigate?" Baljeet asked.

"Who said we weren't going to investigate?" Django asked.

"Huh, but wouldn't it be easier to just sit back and let those two fall in love?" Irving asked

"The fan boy wants to back out on this project? Man, where's the loyalty, man?" Buford asked.

"Anyways," I said, intruding on their conversation, "Let's go. If Phineas sees us, then we're in trouble."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Django agreed. "Let's go," as the the groups split up, my group going to towards the sports shed nearby the basketball court while the other two went to the gift shop.

After we were seperated, Buford asked, "Hey, where's Rox?"

"He's spending the day with Jeneane," I answered.

"Oh, so we've got another pair of love birds?" Django asked, as I shook my head.

"No, he says he still likes the girl he protected in second grade," I answered.

"Really? I thought they were practically an item," Buford said, as Django and I just looked at him. "What? I take an interest in gossip. Who doesn't?" he asked.

"Whatever, let's go," Django said as we kept walking.

**Phineas' POV:**

I was walking with Isabella, my legs shaking as I took every step. As I was dreaming, I heard Isabella asked, "So Phineas, what are we going to do today?" as I snapped out of my dream.

"Oh, we're going to search the beach area because, uh," I said, trying to remember.

"Because there was swimming equipment that was stolen, is that right?" Isabella asked.

"Thanks," I said as we kept walking. _Man, why am I so nervous. She's just a friend. Remember, JUST a friend _I thought to myself as we kept walking.

As we reached the beach, I saw an ice cream stand and asked, "Hey, Isabella. Do you want to some ice cream?"

"Sure, do you remember what flavor I like?" she asked, which I got instantly.

"Strawberry, right?" I answered.

"Wow, you're good," she said, as I walked over to get the ice cream.

When she was out of ear-shot, I murmured to myself, "You're a nervous wreck right now. Either tell her your feelings or just ignore them right now," as I got to the front of the line.

"Two scoops of strawberry ice cream," I ordered.

"Is the other one for your girlfriend over there?" the cashier asked.

"I guess, but she's not really my girlfriend," I said, as she started to laugh.

"Oh, I get it. You haven't asked her out yet," she assumed.

"Well, actually-" I tried to say.

"Say no more, my little friend. Let me give you a little advise. Tell her your honest feelings," the cashier said, which surprised me.

"Aren't you a bit old to be giving me romantic advise?" I asked.

"I'm only twenty one. Besides, you're never too old to be a romantacist," she said.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, as I heard yelling from the long line behind.

"Oh, that's the line. Anyways, just tell her your feelings," she said, as I gave her the money.

"Thank you for the advise," I said as I walked over to the pick up area.

**Isabella's POV:**

I was shaking like crazy, the delayed effect from being so close to Phineas. "Man, you're a nervous wreck," I said to myself, trying to calm down.

"When will I tell him my feelings?" I asked, as a group of tall kids with hoods covering their faces walked over to me.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Are you Isabella Garcia Shapiro?" one of them asked, surprised to hear my name.

"Yes, why?" I asked, as one of them grabbed me.

"You're one of them. One of the people who dared to opposed us," another said.

"Who are you, and what's this about opposing you? What authority do you guys have?" I asked them, as they took off their hoods, as I realized who they were. "It's you!"

Jeneane's POV:

It was dark being in that room. I just realized that the boy I had a crush on was the one who protected me for all those years. But as I was self-sulking, the door opened slightly, showing a bit of light in the room.

"Who is it?" I asked, as my arms and legs were tied up.

"It's your favorite captors," one of them said, as a group of them came out.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, as one of them kicked me, making me fall on the ground.

"We just feel like torturing you for a bit," one of them said, as they all started to kick me.

"Yeah, we just feel like torturing you for a bit," another said.

"I've got this," the other one shushed, as he grabbed her face. "Now that I look at you, you're a cutie. How about I mess with you a bit," he said, as he tried to mess with her, as the door slammed open behind him and the lights turned on.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hand on her!"

"ROX!" I exclaimed, as I tried to get the guy off of me.

"Don't call me that. My name's Roxas," Rox said.

"Oh, so the guest of honor is finally here," he exclaimed as he pushed me aside, leaving me to watch the battle about to begin.

* * *

**Not as long a chapter as last time, but I hope you enjoyed it. I just have to say that you guys are awesome. Three reviews on one day for two days? I love you guys! I hope you keep reviewing and making me happy!**

**Expect Date: The same as Future Catastrophy. If I don't get it by September 3rd, then don't expect it till earliest September 7th because I will be on vacation for labor day.**


	8. Ch7: I won't let you harm her, cause I

"So you decide to take her from behind my back? I thought I told you that I'd never let anyone hurt her," Roxas exclaimed.

"Oh, so you do remember, then I guess you remember our names," he said, as the group came forth. "If you don't remember, which better not be the case, I'm Josh and you guys remember Kenji, right? And we've got some new guys. Meet David and Jordan," he said as they all waved sarcastically.

"Where's the other guy, the one who broke my leg?" Rox asked.

"Oh, he's busy with his own buisness, which includes beating up one of your friends," Josh snarled, as Roxas jumped at him.

**Isabella's POV**:

"AHH!" I exclaimed as the guy was about to punch me, which I blocked. But the force of the punch knocked me down to the ground.

"Why have you come here to find me?" I asked.

"We just want to prove who's boss," he answered, as I suddenly noticed that he was right in front of me, ready to punch me. But suddenly, someone came up infront of me and blocked it.

"There you are, Isabella. Man, I take one second off of you and you get yourself in so much trouble," he said, as I started to chuckle, showing me the two ice cream cones.

"I'm sorry," I said, as I took my ice cream cone. "Thanks."

"Hold mine, too," he said, giving me his ice cream cone and paid his attention to the big guy.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but if you think you could hurt my girl, then think again, dumbass," Phineas exclaimed, super pissed off. But what I paid attention to were the 5th and 6th last words of that sentence.

"Phineas, do you really feel that way about me?" I asked, not sure that he meant it.

"Of course I meant it, Isabella," he said as he kissed me briefly. It wasn't one of those long passionate kisses I see in almost every movie made by mankind, but it was kiss from Phineas and a kiss from Phineas is better than no kiss from Phineas.

"Oh, Phineas!" I exclaimed, slightly blushing.

"Hey, are you involved in the multiple thieveries happening around camp?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I won't give that information out easily," the big guy said, as other guys his size came out from behind him.

"Don't think that you can take us by yourself," he announced, as Phineas pressed a button on a remote.

"Don't think that I didn't come prepared," he said, when suddenly, Ferb, Buford and Django came out from the bushes.

"OW! What was that for, Dilweed?" Buford yelled, as I noticed that they were flung.

"What do you think? I just thought that you had enough of sitting around and watching," Phineas said, putting the remote back in his pocket.

**Rox's POV:**

"Argh!" I yelled, as I was sent crashing to the wall.

"Rox!" I heard Jeneane yell, as Josh and his men tried to jump at me. But two of them were in an awkward position while they were dropping, so I dodged those two, as they fell.

The other two looked as if they had fighting experience, as I jumped up, socked on in the face, and then tried to kick the other one in the stomach, but he grabbed my leg, as I was tossed into a pile of boxes.

"Dang it," I said to myself as I got up again.

**Phineas' POV:**

"Wait, do you mean they were easedropping on us?" Isabella asked, while she turned to glare at them.

"Well, there is a need to watch so a romance will be ensured," Ferb stated, which no one understood.

"So, what now?" I asked, not getting what he said.

"Anyways, we're here to help you right now, so don't go lecturing us right now," Django said, trying to appease me.

"Who said I was going to lecture you?" I asked, Django and Buford looking shocked.

"Why not? We were eavesdropping on your romantic moment," Buford admitted, as Django tried to cover it.

"What are you thinking? Don't tell him that!"

"Right, sorry."

"Hah, you admit it! You did eavesdrop on us," I exclaimed.

"I don't care who eavesdropped on who, but will you guys just shut up and fight?" Josh yelled from behind us, trying to punch us. But I wasn't fast enough to react, leaving myself defenseless.

But as I shut my eyes, I noticed that the punch didn't land, opening my eyes to see Buford blocking it. "Hey, don't go bothering us, you turds!" adding a punch in the face with his speech.

"Nice shot, dude," I said, as we pounded knuckles.

"That guy's nothing," Buford said, but while we were talking, we looked behind us to see his lackeys coming at us. But just as we were about to retaliate, Django came out of nowhere and kicked one of them in the face, hitting another at the same time, leaving the other two for us.

"Man, I haven't fought since Rox taught me how to fight," I said, getting ready to pound them.

"Oh, so he knows how to fight. That's why he was pretty tough," Buford said as we ran up to the other two lackeys, ready to unleash a punch.

**Rox's POV:**

"Get off of me, you pest!" Josh exclaimed, trying to get Rox off his leg. The other two were knocked out while Kenji was still on the ground, recovering from a punch to the gut.

"No, after I beat you up, there will be no one who can hurt Jeneane," Rox exclaimed.

"Why do you care about that girl so much?" Josh asked.

"Why else? Though I just realized it, I now know one simple fact to why I have protected her throughtout all those years," he started, taking a deep breath.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH JENEANE SERENUS!" he exclaimed, shocking everyone still conscious.

"What? You are in love with a girl, and you're only in sixth grade?" Josh asked, not convinced.

"Of course. And I don't care what you try to do to her, there is no way that you will hurt her ever again!" he exclaimed.

"You were in love with me, even when we were in second grade?" Jeneane asked, still shocked by what he had exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not sure, but there was something that felt unusual when I was around you, so that must be what it was," Rox answered, as Josh started to laugh.

"HAHAHAH! Are you kidding? You're in love with that thing? Come on, that's stooping low. I don't there's something in this world that would be in love with that-" he tried to say, when Rox socked him right in the jaw, following with a kick to his gut.

"I told you, I will not allow you to hurt her, physically, or psychologically," Rox exclaimed. "Anyways, let's end this! I can't stand being around people who piss me off," Rox said, getting ready to land his last blow.

"You'll regret that you ever messed with me," Josh said, grabbing Kenji up.

"You want to bring him into this, too?" Rox asked.

"Who said I wouldn't?" Josh asked.

"Fine, I'll take you both out at the same time," Roxas said.

"Hah, you wish. You have fractured ribs and injured legs and arms. You can't beat both of us," he exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Roxas added as all three jumped, hoping to defeat who they considered an enemy.

* * *

**Man, another short chapter for the day. Sorry that this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get this as soon as possible. Also, I wanted to end with a dramatic scene. Plus, sorry that I couldn't make the 'I love...' scenes more dramatic. But if you enjoyed this chapter, I'm very glad that you did.**

**Expect Date: Around September 15-20.**

**Other Notes: There is a poll on my profile page for cartoons I should write for the 'My Life as a Cartoon' series I may start. If you have cartoon suggestions that you don't see on the poll, please PM me the name of the cartoon so I can add it to the list.**


	9. Ch8: Farewells With Love

**A Few Days Later: Rox's POV:**

I was waking up to find myself in the infirmary. I still don't know what happened since the final moments of that fight.

_(Flashback)_

_I layed down on the ground, trying to stay conscious, but I saw two people standing above me. But they were looking a bit pale also._

_"Damn. That kid..." one of them said. I believe he was Josh, but I couldn't tell._

_"At least we beat him, eh boss?" the other one asked._

_"Well, I guess we should leave him. He's pretty strong, I have to admit. But there's no point in bothering with him. We proved our point pretty- *cough cough*" one of them said, coughing up blood._

_"You okay? We should go to the infirmary to fix our wounds," the other suggested._

_"No, I don't think we need it, but..." one of them said, as I blacked out._

_(End of Flashback)_

It was the middle of the night. Around midnight, I believe. I looked around my hospital room to see everyone asleep. I looked at my phone and it said June 24 11:47. It was June 22 when I last remembered it. But there's one thing I want to know: Who brought me to the infirmary? Was it Jeneane? Maybe. She helped me that first time. But I have a feeling that it wasn't her.

I gave up and decided to try to go back to sleep, but since I've been sleeping for almost two days straight, it was hard to go back to sleep. Especially with the injuries I had gotten.

I had broken ribs, my right arm was broken, my left leg was fractured and my neck had a brace on it. I guess it can't hurt to try again to go to sleep and after twenty minutes, I finally managed to go to sleep.

**The Next Day: Rox's POV:**

It was ten forty five in the morning. But to me, it felt like five in the morning instead. I was so sleepy. But when I opened my eyes, I saw there was a group of people talking in the corner. And to my 'surprise', it was the people I knew too well.

"ROX!" they exclaimed, all of them except one jumped at me, causing my body to feel extreme pain.

"OWW!" I exclaimed back. "Did you guys forget that I'm injured?" as everyone let go of me.

"Sorry," Phineas apologized.

"We were just worried when these two big guys arrived here carrying you," Isabella said, shocking me.

"Was one of them named Kenji?" I asked, as Isabella thought for a second.

"Yeah, I believe so," she answered.

"So they were the ones who brought me to the infirmary. Then that should mean that..." I started, getting out of my bed and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Buford asked me.

"I'll be back in a minute or so," I said, using my crutches to carry myself out of the room and to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is there a Kenji and a Josh here who checked in on either June 22 or 23?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

Looking at her papers and seeming to have ignored my question, she answered, "There is a Josh and Kenji that checked in on the 22 of June. But they have checked out now and have left the infirmary," causing me to slam my fist on the desk.

After a few moments, I responded, "Thank you," walking back to my room.

When I got back, Baljeet and Irving had left. Wondering where they were, I asked, "Where did Baljeet and Irving go?"

"Oh, they were partnered up for a science competition," Phineas answered.

"Of course, nerds," Buford inputted.

"Well, don't you guys have stuff to do?" I asked.

"Uh not really- ugh!" Buford tried to answer, getting nudged by Isabella. "Oh right, I have, that thing to do."

"Oh? What thing?" I asked, Django stepping in.

"We have painting. Today's the day where we compete for the prize."

"Okay, what prize?" I asked.

"Uh, uh- For the one million dollar prize," Django said.

"Django, that was not even believable. There is no art contest that will give out a million dollars." I corrected, Phineas up next.

"I am going with Ferb to a building seminar," Phineas said, rubbing his ear, which meant he was lying.

"Really? Tell me that without rubbing your ear!" I exclaimed, as he tried to repeat what he said.

"Well, me and uh- Django are going to, uh- we're going rafting," he said, stuttering at every sylable.

"Then what are Ferb and Isabella going to do? And didn't you just say you were going to a 'building seminar' with Ferb? And isn't Django supposed to go 'painting' with Buford?" I asked, trying to make them give up.

"And I'm going along with them," Isabella said. "So that means you can spend time with Jeneane," she chuckled as everyone left the room, making me realize their plan.

"HEY! I know none of you are telling the truth. So all of you get back here right now!"

"Come on, hurry, hurry!" Isabella ordered, everyone barging out the door and slamming it behind them, leaving me and Jeneane in the room.

Deciding to start a conversation, I asked, "So... What've you been up to?" I asked, as Jeneane walked up to me and did something I never expected.

**Phineas' POV:**

We were walking out of the infirmary, laughing and chuckling after leaving Rox alone with Jeneane. "Man, I want to know what happens in there," I said.

"They're probably going to be silent for a few hours and then decide to talk," Buford answered.

"Wow, that was actually reasonable," Django pointed out.

"You're saying that I'm not reasonable?" he yelled.

"Anyways," Ferb started as we approached a haunted house built by high schoolers. "Buford, Django. Don't we have to go somewhere?" winking.

Neither answered for a moment, but after, Buford said, "Oh, that's right. Django, Ferb and I have cooking class."

"No you moron. It's painting!" Django exclaimed. "Who takes a cooking class?"

"But anyways, let's get going," Ferb said, the three trying to leave.

"Hey, I know you guys are lying!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, don't let them catch us!" Buford exclaimed, all of them running at full speed, though Django outran all of them.

I watched until they were out of sight, and when they were, I turned to Isabella and then the haunted house. Thinking on my feet, I asked, "You want to go in?" when suddenly, I heard hiccups.

"Sure *hiccup* I would love- *hiccup*. Man, I hate these *hiccup*," she tried to say.

"Looks like someone has the hiccups," I said, leaning in and smiling at her. "If you want to go, then follow me," I said, giving out my hand, which she took, following me into the haunted house.

**Rox's POV:**

We were looking at each other for a few minutes. I was still in shock when she had kissed me. But I decided to ask, "So, have you had a boyfriend before?" but after asked, I mentally punched myself, realizing it was the stupidest question ever. Everyone back where she lived had boyfriends/girlfriends. Most people started dating in first grade.

But to my surprise, she answered, "No," since I thought she would have had a few. "Have you?" she asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I decided not to," I answered.

"So, do you want to?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, be... boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked nervously. But I understood that nervousness. I watched as a bunch of my new friends at school tried to ask girls out and sound like idiots. But for her, it sounded like a normal nervousness.

"Why not? But how will we spend time together? You live a few hours away from me?" I asked, but to my surprise, she walked up to me and kissed me again. It was longer and more passionate than the earlier one. But after a bit of time, she let go, standing right beside me.

"I guess we have to spend as much time as we can together right now," she answered, but right on cue, an announcemnt ran through the speakers.

"ATTENTION! BECAUSE OF THE MULTIPLE AMOUNTS OF THIEVERY IN THE PAST FEW DAYS, WE HAVE DECIDED TO CLOSE THE CAMP EARLY THIS YEAR. GET TO YOU CABIN AND PACK UP. YOU ARE REQUIRED TO LEAVE BY ONE THIRTY!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, looking at my watch. "It's already eleven thirty," I announced.

"What?" she asked, leaning down and looking at my watch.

"So, should we go find the others?" I asked, getting up from my bed.

"Are you sure? Aren't you still hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," grabbing my crutches. "Besides, I needed to get out of here by twelve, so half an hour earlier isn't that bad," I said, walking out of the room with her, who was carrying my stuff.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do since you always proctect me," she said, smiling and walking right beside me as we exited the infirmary.

Isabella's POV:

We were running through the haunted house, Phineas holding my hand. I thought about the last time we went in a haunted house together, almost in the same predicatment. But what I didn't realize was that the very song that Phineas sang was playing in the background.

_**Phineas:** Come, let's tip-toe into the dark_  
_One good scare oughta do ya!_  
_You'll find our bite much worse than our bark!_  
_One good scare ought to do you some good!_

_If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind; to help unwind if so inclined, I have a small suggestion..._  
_That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare!_  
_But "Will you share in this nightmare?" would be my only question._

_**Phineas:** If your hair lies lifeless and limp, one good scare oughta do ya_  
_Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!_  
_One little scare ought to do ya some good._

_**Singers:** La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_**Phineas:** That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night._  
_If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would!_  
_But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream,_  
_Remember that this spooky scheme will cure..._  
_Your hiccups..._  
_For good!_

_**Singers:** La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_**Spooky Faces:** One little,_  
_One little,_  
_One little,_  
_One little..._  
_**Phineas & Spooky Faces:** One little scare oughta do you some good!_

But what happened was very different than what happened before. There was no skeleton, no rollercoaster, no Baljeet and Buford. There wasn't even a floating baby head. But for some reason, it felt more romantic, since Phineas was focused on ME throughout the time in the haunted house.

The last part was when a robot would drop you into a trampoline and have you jump out of an exit where a door would open up so you land in a hold of sand.

But I didn't really pay attention to that. The only thing I payed attention to was when Phineas was holding me and kissing me throughout the end of the haunted house ride.

I kissed him back, which felt like forever. It felt like nothing could stop us. Well, nothing except a pit of sand, which we dropped into.

As we were laughing, Phineas said, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, especially the end of it," I said, thinking about the kiss.

"Wow, look at the time," he exclaimed. "It's almost twelve fifty, ten minutes before we have to leave," grabbing my hand as we headed to our respective cabins.

"See you later, Isabella," he said, about to leave. I don't know what convinced me to do it, but I leapt at him and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss. Probably the most passionate kiss I've ever had. But I've never been kissed before that day when he indirectly admitted his love.

But when we let go, we just waved at each other and ran to our cabins.

**Rox's POV:**

We met at the parking lot, everyone loading into their buses. I watched as many of the people would board on their bus and many buses had left already.

Only two buses were left: My bus to Danville, and Jeneane and Isabella's bus to Sonoma. But for the moment, I was looking for the two people who brought me to the hospital. And when I saw them, I ran up to them, forgetting that they were also the ones who beat me up.

"What do you want, runt?" Josh asked, as I knelt down.

"Thank you for bringing me to the infirmary!" I exclaimed, which seemed to have surprised them.

"What the hell are you talking about? It was just human to do that," Kenji said.

"WEll," I said, getting up. "That means you're human and have a heart, right?" I asked.

"What are you getting at?" Josh asked.

"Nevermind. Anyways, it'd be great to see you around again," I said, as Josh started to smile.

"Yeah, I guess it would," he said, him and Kenji waving at me as I walked away, waving back. I still don't know where their other friends are, but all I know is that they're fine.

When I got back to my group of friends, I noticed that almost everyone was in the buses already. Ferb, Django and Buford were boarding, Baljeet and Irving were already in, and I don't even know what happened to Candace.

"Where were you? We were looking for you," Isabella yelled at me, as I turned around to see her with Jeneane and Phineas.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just saying bye to my other friends," I said.

"Well, I guess we can leave these two by themselves," Isabella said, tearing up from having to say goodbye to Phineas.

"Bye, Isabella," he said, kissing her one more time before parting and going into their respective buses.

For me, I was staring into Jeneane's eyes, knowing that it might be the last time I see her. "So, this is goodbye," I started.

"I guess it is," she said, but then, almost suddenly, she started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going up to her and hugging her, watching as she cried on my shoulder.

"You've done so much for me, and I can't even do anything for you," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it. That's what bodyguards are here for," I said, but seeing that it wasn't helping, I kissed her, interrupting her tearful moment. But after a little bit, she started to return the kiss, and it felt like time could not stop us. But oxygen could, both of us letting go at the same time to get air.

"Goodbye, Jeneane," I said, walking into the bus. But when I walked into the bus, I realized that I forgot to get her contact information.

DAMN IT! I said to myself mentally as I looked out the window to see her already in her bus. I was ready to cuss myself to death, but when I looked at my hand, I saw that she already wrote her contact information on my hand.

Jeneane Serenus 707-239-0291

_I hope to see you again_

_With Love, Jeneane_

I thought of the words With Love, as I texted her back as our buses left the camp grounds.

_Goodbye, Jeneane. I hope to see you again too_

_With Love, Roxas_

**That is the end of this chapter of Summer Camp Rox. This may be the last chapter of this story, but I may have one more chapter in plan. So if I do write another chapter, the story will be over by October. Thank you to all who have supported this story. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Epilouge: Fate is on your side  Credits

**Guess what? I decided to write another chapter. Though that last chapter had a somewhat good ending, in my opinion, I listened to one of my reviewers who wanted another chapter and was inspired to write because of compliments from everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. So thank you for motivating me. I will try to make this the best I can for you and for everyone who reads this story.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later: Rox's POV:**

It's been two weeks since we got back from the Summer Camp. I spent my time with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers and sometimes went to painting class with Django. But even though Phineas and Ferb's projects were awesome, there was something still missing to me. It wasn't because they weren't doing a good job. The things they built or did everyday can not even be described. But I feel it's because I still miss her.

While working with Phineas and Ferb, Phineas walked up to me as I was sawing a giant piece of wood and asked, "Hey man. Is there anything wrong?" Of course he would know, though. He was the only one who could read me like a book.

"Nothing much, just still nostalgic about that camp," I said, not admitting that I missed her.

"Yeah. I guess I am too. I still miss Isabella a lot. But luckily, she texts me everyday. That's good for me, but that's bad for my phone bill," showing me a bill that cost $279.

"Wow, what do you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Well, nothing, really," he answered, blushing. "Anyways, have you talked to her lately?"

"No, she doesn't pick up her phone for some reason. I think I got the wrong number," I speculated.

"Here, hold on. I'll ask Isabella," Phineas said, taking out his phone and texting his girlfriend.

"So, are you and Isabella... You know..." I asked, somewhat feeling odd about it.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he answered, putting away his phone. "But it'd be hard to see her a lot. I think at this rate, I'll go crazy from not seeing her. But also, I think she might cheat on me," Phineas admitted.

"What? You know Isabella WAY better than I do, and I know that she is not the type to cheat someone, especially the one she loves," I yelled.

"What? She loves me?" he asked, making me slap my head.

"Man, I thought you got over your obliviousness when you and Isabella kissed. But I guess you can't change someone that easily," I explained when a ring tone started playing.

"Summer Belongs to you, whatever you want to do you make the rules you've got the tools to see it through," the phone started playing.

"Seriously? Summer Belongs to You?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, picking up his phone. "I sang that song with Isabella."

"What? You sang that song with Isabella?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the text.

_Her number is 707-239-0291. Also, I haven't seen her in a while. Plus, look behind you._

"Huh?" Phineas asked, turning around to see the girl of his dreams standing right there.

"ISABELLA!" he exclaimed, jumping at her and giving her the biggest bear hug ever. Even knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, Phineas," she said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "How've you been?"

"Good, but what are you doing here?" he asked, still in shock that she was there.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you," she said, giving him a piece of paper. "I've moved back." she announced, causing everyone who was there, including Ferb, Django, Buford and Baljeet to be shocked, all except Ferb running up to her and giving her a big hug while he just shook her hand.

"I'm glad you guys still care about me," she said.

"Did you tell the Fireside Girls yet?" Phineas asked.

"They're still Fireside Girls?" Isabella asked.

"No, but they still are together. They haven't been around as much because they still miss you," Phineas answered.

"Okay, I'll text them right now," she said, texting them. But right after she sent her text, a group of girls entered the gate to see their great leader in her glory.

"ISABELLA!" the girls exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her.

"Man, it feels like deja vu from a few seconds ago," Isabella said. "How are you guys?" starting to tear up.

"We're great, well now we're great. How was your time wherever you were? And how come you moved back?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, first of all, I was in Sonoma," she started.

"Where's Sonoma?" Gretchen asked.

"Sonoma is north of the Golden Gate Bridge by about an hour or so," I answered.

"Thank you, Rox. Anyways, I originally moved for my mom's job because they moved out of Danville. But after a few months of convincing from my mom, they put back the company building in Danville, and here I am," Isabella said, getting kissed on the cheek by Phineas, causing all the girls to look in shock. I guess Phineas wasn't so bad a romantacist as I thought.

"What did we miss at that camp?" the girls asked.

"Words cannot explain what happened there," Buford said.

Well, it was true. I got beat up twice. But me and Buford are cool now. He treated me to P&F Lemonade, which happened to have been created by my best friends here. I met back with my former best friend. I became her boyfriend. I got beat up by the guys who beat me up in second grade, but now they're okay. I see them on facebook and they chat with me.

"Wait, since you moved back, what happened to Jeneane?" I asked.

"She's still there, I think," she answered.

"You think?" I asked.

"I'm not sure whether she's still there or not. But when I saw her house before I left, it was deserted. So I didn't know what to make of it, so I just left," Isabella answered.

"Oh," I said, remaining silent.

"Who's Jeneane?" Katie asked.

"His girlfriend," Isabella answered.

"He has a girlfriend?" rest of the girls yelled in surprise.

"Well, it isn't that surprising," Katie said.

"Anyways, Isabella. Where do you live now?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, that's right. I live right next door. I live in the house to the right over there. Well, because _someone *cough cough Rox*_ stole my house," Isabella said, making the other girls glare at him.

"What? I was looking for a house for four years, and when I find a house in a good area, it _just_ happens to be yours, doesn't it?" Rox defeneded himself.

"Anyways, do you want to go see my house?" Isabella asked, everyone except me going over to her house. But when I went to sit under their tree, Ferb and Django came back, asking, "What's up, man?"

"Uh, nothing really. Why don't you guys go see Isabella's house?" I asked.

"I can go over to see it anytime. Besides, my brother just happens to be her boyfriend," Ferb answered.

"I helped paint the house. I know what it looks like," Django said. "Why aren't you going?"

"Well, I just want to leave Phineas with her for a bit," I said, trying to hide the fact that I miss Jeneane.

But turns out I am bad at hiding my feelings, which I figured out when Django said, "You miss Jeneane, don't you?"

"Well, that's part of it," I lied again.

"Just admit it, dude. You miss her. Just face the facts," Django yelled.

"But what do I do about it?" I asked. "She doesn't pick up her phone. I don't even know if she's still at Sonoma anymore."

"Where's Sonoma?" Django asked, making me slap my head.

"Anyways, there's nothing that can help me right now. Fate is not on my side," I screamed to the skies.

But after I said that, the two whispered to each other, making me curious. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just we want to show you something. Come with us," Django said, walking with me and Ferb out of the backyard.

When we walked across the street, I asked, "Are we going to my house? I don't know what there is at my house. Well, except for an Xbox360, a Wii, a PS3, two computers, a basketball court, three HD TVs, a pool, a giant stereo system, a giant treehouse I found, which Phineas actually built for Isabella, a few massage chairs, a room full of games, and an empty piggy bank because I had to buy ninety percent of those things, while my parents bought other HD TVs and massage chairs while the pool, the basket ball court and the tree house came with the house," I mummbled.

"Nope, but we should go over sometime, don't you agree, Ferb?" Django asked Ferb, giving Django thumbs up.

"Are we going to your house?" I asked. I actually haven't been to Django's house before.

"My house is on the other side," he said, walking up to a house and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. "Rox, meet Jeneane Serenus," he said, joking a bit.

"Rox?" she asked, surprised to see me.

"Jeneane?" I asked, even more shocked to see her. I walked up to her and hugged her, which she returned. "What are you doing here? Is this your house?"

"Yeah, we just sold our house back in Sonoma to move down here," Jeneane answered.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Only a couple of hours. When we arrived, Django saw us and welcomed me here. Since you said he was a nice guy, I decided to talk a bit," she answered.

"Wait, you moved here?" I asked, hoping it was true.

"What are you talking about, silly?" she asked, rubbing my hair. "Of course I moved here. I thought I said that a few seconds ago."

"SOrry, my brain has had a hard time processing stuff lately," I said, rubbing my head.

"Anyways, where's Isabella?" she asked.

"She's in her new house right next Phineas', which is actually right across from yours," I answered.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's so cool. Anyways, Ferb and I are going to check out her house. We'll be back in a few minutes," DJango said, ditching me again.

"Sometimes, I hate those guys," I scowled under my breath, causing Jeneane to laugh. I've actually never seen her so happy, even when we were younger.

I went up to her after Django and Ferb left and kissed her. It felt like forever since I last saw her, though it was only two weeks. Well, two sleepless weeks where I couldn't eat a thing. But with her, I feel that I can do whatever I want.

Just having to ask it, I asked, "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

* * *

Credits:

Author: PHINEASandtheFERBTONES

Reviewers: MissyMeghan3, Xxno-one's-girlxX, Countdown to the End of Time, Dbluver, Sanakito, Oh for the love of Phineas, PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV, BurritoTown, Jinxyl

People who favorited this story: PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy, MissyMeghan3, Xxno-one's-girlxX, Minni Alice, Sanakito, PhienasyFerb-PxI-FxV, ViolentNerd101, BurritoTown, Jinxyl

People who put a story alert on this story: PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy, MissyMeghan3, Random9747649, Xxno-one's-girl, BurritoTown

And Special Thanks to all of you who even read this story! All of you, even if you aren't on this list of people, You rock!

* * *

There you go. That's the end of Summer Camp Rox. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you guys keep supporting me in my future stories.

-PHINEASandtheFERBTONES


End file.
